


A Hot Chocolate Tradition

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 15, Facebook prompts, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock enjoy their real hot chocolate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Chocolate Tradition

It was their Sunday night tradition, case or no case. It started a few weeks ago when John made them hot chocolate with the Cadbury powder and milk on a snowy, stormy night after they had been chasing a killer for weeks on end. Sherlock insisted that he could make better hot chocolate using real chocolate and steamed milk. It was the best hot chocolate John ever had and he marveled at the fact that Sherlock even knew how to make it. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

They sat comfortably on the sofa, quietly sipping at their mugs. It was a disaster to try and get Sherlock to eat or drink anything while working a case but he never turned down the hot chocolate. John figured it was his soft spot and filed that information away in his head, thinking that he might need to use it against him someday. That made him smile, the thought of bringing Sherlock Holmes down with a cup of real hot chocolate.

Sherlock broke the silence. “I love this.”

John smiled at him. “I know you do. That’s why we do it. I love it to.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean I _do_ love this.” He made a motion with his mug indicating he was in fact talking about the hot chocolate. “What I really meant was that I love this.” His hand waved between himself and John and he looked deep into his mug, not looking John in the eye.

“So do I, Sherlock.”

John was just about to take another sip of the steaming hot drink when Sherlock surprised him. “I love you, John.” The doctor sputtered, spit and spilt the hot liquid on his lap, jerking violently when the burning chocolate hit his flesh through his trousers.

“Shit, that’s bloody hot. Fucking hell, Sherlock!” Setting off a string of curses, he stood quickly setting his mug on the coffee table and pulled the wet fabric away from his body trying to cool it down faster.

“I’m so sorry, John. I didn’t think you would spill all over yourself!” Sherlock offered to help him, but John slapped his hand away from his crotch.

“Don’t, Sherlock. Just don’t.” John scolded. Sherlock looked dejected but stayed seated as he watched John storm up the stairs, no doubt for a change of clothes.

When he came back into the sitting room, John found Sherlock sulking into his cup. He regretting swearing like he did but damn, it was hot. He walked up to him and placed a kiss in Sherlock's crazy, curly black hair. “I love you too, you idiot. Now quit sulking, and make me another?” 


End file.
